Vehicles, or, more particularly, the components powering and driving vehicles, generate a significant amount of energy in the form of heat that is wasted. For example, an internal combustion engine, or other similar power source, produces a lot of heat in the form of exhaust that is expelled from the vehicle and into the environment. Additionally, a vehicle cooling system typically collects heat from the engine components, such as the engine block, and transfers the collected heat into the ambient air using a heat exchanger positioned onboard the vehicle.
Some engine manufacturers have recognized the generation and loss of this waste heat, and have begun developing strategies to recover waste heat from the engine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,157 to Ernst et al. discloses a waste heat recovery system that uses one or more loops to capture heat from the exhaust gas recirculation system and the exhaust stream with working fluid circulating through the loops using heat exchangers. The waste heat recovery system uses a turbine and generator to convert the heat energy into electrical energy.
There remains a continuing need to produce powered vehicles that operate with less waste, are more fuel efficient, and that have reduced emissions. The present disclosure is responsive to such an endeavor and is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.